Mr. Plinkett: The Animated Series
| last_aired = | related_shows = The Grabowskis Mr. Plinkett Reviews Half in the Bag Game Station 2.0 Best of the Worst | serieslogo = }} Mr. Plinkett: The Animated Series is an Australian animated web series created by Shaun McKinnon. Initially a fan-made spin-off to the Harry S. Plinkett character, the series premiered September 4, 2011 on the 789 Films YouTube channel and was added to the RedLetterMedia catalog on August 19, 2012. McKinnon handled all facets of production, including writing, animation, timing, and audio editing and recording, with little assistance from the Red Letter Media crew, which resulted in long delays between episode releases. In December 2014, the animated shorts were removed from the RedLetterMedia YouTube channel and on August 20, 2015, all animated shorts became inaccessible due to the closure of Blip. The shorts focus on the non-canon everyday adventures of Harry S. Plinkett, utilizing audio from RedLetterMedia productions and a variety of other sources. The series features a rotating supporting cast primarily derived from other RedLetterMedia productions. Premise Harry S. Plinkett is a grumpy old man and alleged murderer, whose mundane life is often interrupted by bizarre, supernatural, and sometimes imaginary events that lead to surreal adventures. Characters * Harry S. Plinkett (Mike Stoklasa and Shaun McKinnon) is an elderly man who narrates each episode and is often seen in a wheelchair. His ordinary daily routines are punctuated by surreal adventures, which often end in violence and death. He enjoys pizza rolls and ejaculating on storm drains. He has a romantic history with Bea Arthur, but is currently and unsuccessfully looking for someone compatible. He has been kidnapped, nearly murdered, and beaten on multiple occasions. * Bea Arthur (Mike Stoklasa) is Mr. Plinkett's former flame, recently returned from the netherworld of the Force. Their unresolved romantic history leads her to concoct an outlandish plot to reunite the two. She also works at the local cafe. * George Lucas (George Lucas, archive audio) is a filmmaker living in Mr. Plinkett's neighborhood. He is shot by Mr. Plinkett during Halloween. * Captain Jean-Luc Picard (Shaun McKinnon and Patrick Stewart, archive audio) is the captain of the USS Enterprise-D. Plinkett is initially abducted by Picard's crew and later encounters Picard looking for treasures in the sewers. * Commander William T. Riker (Jonathan Frakes, archive audio) is the Enterprise first officer. Riker and the rest of the TNG crew kidnap Plinkett under Bea's orders. * Emperor Palpatine (Mike Stoklasa) is a Sith Lord turned Disney stooge, who also wants to kidnap Plinkett. * Johnny is a neglected boy whom Plinkett abducts with good intentions. * Bertie is a young boy who owns Plinkett memorabilia. He is chased by a scarecrow creature and later falls off the roof while trying to see Santa's reindeer. * Jimmy Stewart, the Costco clerk (Jimmy Stewart, archive audio) is a man frustrated by unrealized dreams who attempts to murder Plinkett. * Mike (Mike Stoklasa) and Jay (Jay Bauman) are two sleazy VCR repairman who review movies and episodes of the animated series. Episodes ¹ Only actors directly associated with RedLetterMedia productions are listed. ² The 789 Films YouTube channel was shut down in January 2013. As a result, YouTube links for the 789 Films-released season one of Mr. Plinkett: The Animated Series are dead and listed only for archival purposes. Series overview Season 1 (2011-2012) ³ Episodes in season 1 were retitled and reordered after the series was picked up by RedLetterMedia. The episodes below are listed with the revised titles and episode order. Season 2 (2012-2013) Season 3 (2013-2014) Season 4 (2014) Specials Production Conception and Development The first season of Mr. Plinkett: The Animated Series consisted of cartoon shorts independently produced and released by 789 Films. The shorts were animated audio mashups, combining existing Mr. Plinkett dialogue with other sources to create a unique story, a technique used in all episodes of the series thus far. The six original episodes were well received by both Mike Stoklasa and Jay Bauman, and were regularly promoted by RedLetterMedia as they were released. Animated series creator Shaun McKinnon later met with Stoklasa to get his blessing for creating additional cartoons. In August 2012, the existing Mr. Plinkett cartoons were officially added to the RedLetterMedia catalog. New episodes, starting with "Mr. Plinkett's Halloween Spooktacular!," were released through the RedLetterMedia website and YouTube channel rather than through the 789 Films channel. Animation For each cartoon, audio is captured from various RedLetterMedia productions along with other sources and edited together into a unified script. The cartoons are hand-drawn and digitally transferred to computer for further animation. The pilot episode exhibited exaggerated line boil, which was minimized in favor of a smoother and more subdued animation style for subsequent episodes. References External Links * [http://redlettermedia.com/mr-plinkett-the-animated-series/ Mr. Plinkett: The Animated Series] on RedLetterMedia * 789 Films channel on YouTube * 789 Films channel (closed) on YouTube Category:Mr. Plinkett: The Animated Series